


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by LacyFairgold



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Apollo siblings - Freeform, Big Brother Will Solace, Bisexual Will Solace, Boys In Love, Cabin Head Will Solace, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Coming Out, Coming out by Choice, Declarations Of Love, Dream Sex, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, Gay Nico di Angelo, Good Brother Will Solace, Healing Nico Di Angelo, Hurt/Comfort, I Regret Nothing!, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Infirmary Head Will Solace, Longing, Love Confession, Lullabies, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Nico Feels, Nico di Angelo has Friends, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Smut, Pining, Protective Will Solace, Requited Unrequited Love, Review Please!, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Slash, Sun Angel, Tender - Freeform, Thoughtful Nico, Will Solace has Healing Powers, dreamscape, infirmary, solangelo, will feels, you will cry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacyFairgold/pseuds/LacyFairgold
Summary: Nico felt like he was walking between worlds as his life became a balancing act; ignored by the blonde he loved by daylight and embraced by his image in the twilight of his dreams. His days spent going through the motions of his life as a teacher and his nights spent learning what it felt like to be loved back for the first time in his life.It was exhausting and exhilarating and Nico wasn’t sure how he managed it most days.But Gods help him he was happy. Lulled into a day life that he spent fluttering about the other campers with none of his previous anxiety; treating them more like figments of his dreams than his nights.AKA: The Solangelo Dreamscape AU Where when a gift from the god of sleep is given to the only son of Hades it seems like Nico's nightmares will finally end.But the ending of too sweet a dream can be its own kind of nightmare.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 33
Kudos: 115





	1. Hypno's Gift

“It doesn’t look like much.” Nico noted in a clearly unimpressed tone. 

“Neither does Annabeth’s Yankees cap or Percy’s pen.” Clovis defended sleepily as he continued to dangle the necklace in front of the raven’s face 

“What’s it suppose to do?” Nico asked as he swatted at the full moon charm hanging on the chain’s end. 

“It’s…. ***yawn*** a gift from my father.” The blonde explained as he dozed in Nico’s cabin doorway. “It’s meant to…. ***yawn*** help you sleep and keep the……the….” He trailed off as his head listed to one side.

The raven snapped his fingers impatiently and Clovis’s head jolted back up again. 

“Nightmares. It’s meant to keep the nightmares away and let you have your own little dream realm where you can have whatever you want.” 

Nico tensed at the mention of his nightmares; the Tartarus fueled visions of punishment and pain that so often plagued his nights. 

“A lot of demigods get nightmares.” Nico reminded him.

Clovis looked at the raven with knowing eyes as he answered. “Not like yours Nico.” 

The raven flinched before looking away as the son of Hypnos continued. 

“The Seven may get most of the credit Nico, but you suffered to protect us. You sacrificed so much to make sure that demigods like myself and my siblings can sleep; so that we can rest knowing we have warriors like you to watch over us.” 

Clovis caught Nico’s hand and pressed the necklace into his palm. 

“We only have sleep to offer Nico; only dreams to give. So in our realm you shouldn’t have to keep fighting; you shouldn’t have to be afraid.” 

Nico wanted to flinch away from the truth of his words, but instead merely curled his fingers over the offered charm. 

“It’ll last only as long as you need it to Nico; but not forever. So enjoy it. Embrace it. It’s easier to heal in dreams sometimes; when you let yourself have things you normally wouldn’t.”

Clovis didn’t elaborate and Nico didn’t question him as the son of Hypnos swayed off to his cabin to slip into his own dreams. 

The charm felt warm in Nico’s palm and he figured that Clovis couldn’t possibly make his dreams any worse than they already were. So with a sigh he tucked the necklace into his pocket and walked towards the campfire.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Nico slipped into the darkest seat offered around the fire and let himself relax against the tree that half shielded and half supported him. He liked to listen in at the campfire; to enjoy the songs and happiness that filled the night as the other demigods interacted around him. 

The rest of the campers left him alone on nights like these, when there was no member of the Seven to draw him into discussions and out of his shadow drenched seat. 

He appreciated it, really, but still…….there were nights when he wished he was the kind of person who could join in on the sing-alongs and evening chatter without feeling like a winged pegasi in Poseidon’s kingdom under the sea. Someone who could slip among the younger demigods and tell stories that made their sides shake with laughter. 

Someone like………

Nico let his eyes slide to the opposite side of the circle surrounding the fire and allowed his gaze to linger just a moment on the loudest singer of them all; Will Solace. 

The brightest son of Apollo always seemed to be the center of the campfire with his guitar in his hands and his symphony of siblings making their campfire ditties sound beautiful. 

Yet for as loud as he sang Will was always out of tune with his siblings, the only one among them to not be gifted with their sire’s talent for song. Yet he laughed and swayed like it was nothing for him to be so out of sync with his siblings; still strummed the guitar on his lap and helped lead them as best he could through the only musical means he had. 

Nico could never be so brave. He’d sooner take his chances weaponless out in the mortal world before he’d even think of letting himself do something so embarrassing in public. 

Even if Will Solace never looked embarrassed about anything; just laughed the loudest at himself and tried to spread the glow that always seemed to surround him. 

He’d even tried to include Nico in the beginning; when the raven’s stay was finally a permanent one and his visits to the campfire were fewer and far between. Will had been the one to take his hand and lead him to his shadowed seat at the edge of the fire’s light; to say that he was sure Nico would enjoy the celebration if he gave himself the chance to. 

Nico never missed a campfire after that. Never missed the chance to look over the blaze and watch Will Solace shine. They’d barely spoken after that, what with Nico so introverted and Will so busy taking care of his cabin, siblings and the infirmary all by himself. 

Yet Will never shied away from him like some of the others did; never seemed to fear stepping into Nico’s shadow like so many of the newer campers. 

He’d smile at Nico when he brought one of the younger campers in with an injury and ask if he was getting enough sunlight and sleep. Nico, to his shame, could never converse as easily with someone like Will Solace. Someone who made his breath catch and his heart race; someone who would never look twice at a son of Hades who didn’t dare step into his spotlight. 

Nico didn’t even dare speak of his longing for the golden teen in fear of reliving what it had felt like to have it known that he loved someone who could never possibly love him back 

Instead he sat in his shadowed seat and let Will’s off key voice wash over him at every campfire. Let his eyes dance between the flames to catch a glimpse of Will’s smile; knowing that the sunny teen probably never even knew he was there.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Later that night, when Nico laid his head to rest with the necklace around his neck, he wondered what kind of dreams the eldest son of Apollo had.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Nico woke up outside. 

The sun on the horizon gave him little clue as to the time, but lit the area enough for him to see he was still at Camp Half-Blood. For a moment he thought he’d fallen asleep next to the campfire, but a second glance at the sky told him different. 

Beyond him the sun shone as though it was behind a faintly opaque veil; hanging on the horizon like it was paused between rising and setting. 

_I’m dreaming. _He realized with wonder. He’d never had a dream that felt so real that didn’t involve images of Tartarus and pain.__

He was in his campfire seat; the flickers of the flame revealing that he was alone. With cautious excitement Nico pushed himself up and began exploring his new little world. 

It didn’t take him long to figure out that this camp didn’t appear to be any different than the one he spent his days in; only lacking the people that normally occupied it. 

He’d never actually seen the camp deserted before, not even when arriving in the middle of the night after a mission for his father. It felt strange to not hear laughter or swords clanking together as he walked the length of the camp; to not hear even the giggle of nymphs as he walked by usually inhabited trees. He considered for a moment trying to shadow travel somewhere else, but stopped when he caught sight of movement on the end of the dock hanging over the lake

Golden curls caught the light of the frozen sun and sent Nico’s heart racing. 

He knew those curls; he knew that orange clad back and those freckled arms. 

Even though the blonde’s back was turned to Nico as he swung his legs over the edge of the dock the son of Hades knew who it was immediately.

“Will?” He called when he was midway down the dock. 

The son of Apollo startled as he turned around to face Nico. 

“Nico?” He asked with just as much surprise. 

The raven haired teen froze in his tracks at the sight of Will Solace in front of him without a fire blazing between them. 

He looked gorgeous with the frozen light falling on his golden curls and for a moment Nico felt just as frozen in front of him. 

_This is a dream._ He reminded himself with a calming breath.

_This isn’t the real Will Solace….None of this is real….So maybe……_

Nico let a small smile grace his face as he moved to sit along side the blonde at the end of the dock instead of running away. After all, if it was only a dream, what did he have to be afraid of? 

“Hi Will.” 

The son of Apollo looked at him curiously for a moment before flashing him his own blinding grin. 

“I was really hoping you’d be here.” Will admitted softly. 

Nico could feel his face flushing at the thought of Will actually wanting to spend time with him, but tried his best to shake it off. 

“I’m glad.” He admitted with his eyes trained on the water below their feet. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes as Will seemed to just close his eyes and lean back to enjoy the veiled sunlight on his skin. He looked so serenely beautiful Nico could barely look at him without wanting to shadow travel out of the state. 

“This is nice.” Will began with a smile. “I’ve never seen the camp without at least a couple dozen people roaming around. I keep expecting one of my siblings to show up with a bloody nose or something and drag me away.” 

Will still had his eyes closed as he talked; so it felt easier for Nico to respond. 

“I don’t know how you manage it Will; taking care of all your siblings and the infirmary. I can barely keep my students in line for a couple of hours of sword fighting practice.” 

To Nico’s surprise Will winced a bit at the compliment. “It’s hard to balance the two most days; deciding if I should spend my time restocking the infirmary shelves or braiding my sister's hair so she can impress the new Demeter girl. Lee and Michael made it look so easy when they were head counselors. I barely feel like I’m keeping up most of the time.” 

Will leaned all the way back until he was laying on the dock with his face to the sky; his eyes still closed. 

“I love the infirmary and my siblings and taking care of them, but sometimes it’s hard to find the time or energy to do things I actually want to do for myself.” 

Will blushed beneath obsidian orbs as he avoided looking at Nico.

“Like talk to you.” 

Nico froze at that, too caught of guard to really respond right away. 

“Why would you want to talk to me?” He eventually asked in bewilderment. 

Will’s freckles vanished beneath his blush as he crossed his arms over his eyes 

“Why wouldn’t I want to talk to you Nico?” He asked in lieu of an answer. 

Nico swallowed hard and kicked at the water at the edge of his boot before answering. 

“Because the camp is full of more interesting people than me; people who can actually sing at the sing-alongs and talk to other people without scaring them away. I’m the son of Hades Will, no one ever _**wants**_ to talk to me.”

Nico barely had the words out of his mouth before Will was shoving his side hard. 

“You listen to me Nico di Angelo, if I had even the tiniest bit of free time in my day I’d want to spend all of it talking to you. You are by far the most interesting person in this whole camp and I’m counting Percy Jackson and the rest of the Seven in that too.” 

“You don’t mean that.” Nico protested, unable to bear hearing such words from Will when it wasn’t really Will saying them. 

“Nico,” The blonde began softer. “I can’t imagine the things you’ve seen. The people and monsters you’ve met on your journeys. Hell, you dine with the god of the death once a month like it’s the most normal thing in the world.” 

Nico looked at him with a raised brow. “How did you know about that?” 

Will sat up and looked guiltily down at his hands in his lap. 

“I might have made Chiron tell me when I noticed you disappearing before dinner so regularly; claimed I was worried about your nutrition and all.” 

“Is that really why you asked?” 

“No….” 

Will played with the many beads on his camp necklace and avoided Nico’s gaze as he explained. 

“I thought maybe…..maybe you were leaving camp to meet up with someone….a mortal date or something.” 

Nico couldn’t stop himself from snorting at the idea of him dating someone without godly blood in their veins. 

“Seriously?” 

Will made a frustrated sound in the back of his throat and fell back onto the deck with a soft thud. 

“I don’t know Nico, it’s not like you’re dating anyone in camp.” 

Will paused before turning to look at him. 

“Are you?” He asked softly; an unreadable look in his eyes. 

Nico froze at the question, unable to put into words how the only demigod he’d consider dating right now was laying right next to him. 

Will shifted uncomfortably under his silent stare. “You don’t have to tell me. It’s none of my business anyway.” 

“No, it’s okay. I’m…..I’m not dating anyone at the moment. I’m not exactly anyone’s first pick at camp to date.” He reminded the blonde teen. 

Will ducked his head at that and avoided his gaze. “You’d be surprised Nico. I know at least one person at camp who would always pick you as their first choice.”

Nico shook his head in disbelief and kicked at the water harder. 

“You don’t have to lie Will. I know what people think of me. I know I scare them.” 

“You don’t scare me Nico.” The blonde assured him. “Not the way you think at least.” 

“But I still scare you.” Nico confirmed softly as he pulled his legs to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. 

Will sat up and turned to face Nico fully for the first time since the dream had started. 

“It’s scary to think that you feel so isolated here. This is supposed to be your home Nico. I know the Seven don’t visit as much as they used to and that your sister is on the other side of the country, but that doesn’t mean you don’t have people here for you. The only reason the other campers are scared of you is because they don’t know you. You don’t give them a chance to know you.” 

Will reached out and laid a scorchingly warm hand on Nico’s upper forearm. 

“I think you’re more scared of them than they are of you Nico. That you’d rather think they hate you than risk trying and finding out for sure. They already respect you as a teacher, why wouldn’t they respect you as more than that?” 

“Will…..I….” Nico stuttered; unable to process Will’s words and touch simultaneously. His faced flushed as Will just smiled a sleepy eyed smile that made Nico’s heart do acrobatics inside his chest.. “Try?” Will requested. “For me?” 

Nico was spared having to answer as the frozen sun flared in the distance and made everything but Nico vanish in a flash. Before the son of Hades could blink again he was in his bed and Will Solace was gone. 

His dream was over.


	2. Something so Impossible

Nico spent his breakfast picking at his cornetto and mulling over his dream. 

In the light of day it seemed less concrete than it had in the dark; yet no less wonderful. 

His heart felt bruised from all the racing it must have done in his slumber and the pain kept him present despite how much he wanted to daydream. 

When Clovis had promised him a nightmareless sleep he’d expected to dream of almost nothing; to relish at best the absence of anything rather than to conjure up anything specifically pleasant.

He hadn’t expected Will Solace to escape his pining thoughts and slip into his first pleasant dream since Bianca had been alive; but he wasn’t surprised either. 

Will’s mere existence brought a smile to Nico’s face, and if anyone embodied his happiness it would have to be the blonde. Even if the Will he’d spoken to was just a figment of Nico’s imagination; a phantom fabricated from Nico’s knowledge and longing for the son of Apollo. 

The boy of his literal dreams had made some good points. Maybe Nico created half the distance that separated him from the rest of the camp; lengthening a gap that he subconsciously feared closing. Maybe all Nico had to do was reach out. Meet the rest of the campers half way; to try. 

Against his will his obsidian orbs sought out the star of his dreams at the Apollo table and relished what they found. 

Will looked more vibrant than Nico had ever seen him, chatting with one of his little sisters on his right and tying on training armor on the arms of one of his younger brothers on his left. His own plate with an omelet went untouched as he continued making sure that the younger ones were eating and the older ones were ready to go to their own classes. 

It made Nico remember the second part of his dream with a frown. He’d been admiring Will for most of the year he’d been at camp full time, but he’d never considered how stressful it must be to be Will Solace until last night. How hard it must be to balance so much and still keep a smile on his face. 

It took him a moment to realize that that was why Will looked so vibrant compared to how he’d looked in the past. This was probably the first time he’d seen Will where he didn’t have bags under his eyes and a slight wilt in the edge of his smile this early in the morning. Instead he looked as refreshed as Nico felt after his dream filled night. 

It only occurred to Nico that he was staring when blue eyes turned to catch his own from across the pavilion. Nico offered a timid smile when the blue remained fixed on him and only let out the breath he’d been holding when Will’s gaze was pulled away by the tiny hand of a sibling tugging on his sleeve. 

Nico avoided looking at the Apollo table for the rest of breakfast, but let himself linger when he passed it when the meal was done. Before the nymphs could whisk it away he noted that an almost full omelet still filled Will’s abandoned plate; only the corner offering to Apollo absent from it. 

The sight made Nico pause before he rushed to grab an apple from a tray still partially filled with fruit on the Athena table. 

If said apple somehow found its way to Will’s desk in the infirmary when a shadow fell across it, well, no one was there to comment on it.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nico taught his usual morning and afternoon classes with only half his mind on the long practiced moves. The apple had been a start, but he knew there had to be more that he could do to make Will’s life a little easier. 

He couldn’t exactly lesson the number of injuries or siblings that took up so much of Will’s time, but maybe there were other things that could be delegated to other camp members? 

Nico thought about it as he walked across camp from towards the campfire that evening and only stopped himself from slipping into his usual spot when the sight of honeyed brown hair and forest green eyes caught his attention. 

With a hand clenched tight against his side in nervousness Nico walked over to the Demeter side of the campfire and took a seat next to Katie Gardner. 

He and the shopkeeper talked for most of the fire and it surprised Nico how easy it was. Once Katie had decided that Nico wasn’t being used by the Stoll brothers to sneak something out of the camp store she seemed more than willing to talk to him. Nico even got her to laugh a couple of times once he’d made the request he’d come to her to make. 

According to her it would be as easy as growing shamrocks for her to get one of her siblings to take over getting the supply inventory for the infirmary and ordering anything the Apollo kids needed to treat the other campers. She even offered to talk to Sherman Yang about delivering and stocking the supplies whenever he was at camp. It brought a smile to Nico’s own lips to hear that the son of Aries would do just about anything to try and impress the other keeper of the camp store Miranda Gardiner. Plus, since he was a full time camper, he could help throughout the whole year. 

When Katie asked about his sudden interest in the supplies of the infirmary Nico gave a half hearted excuse about his students getting injured so much that he felt bad about how much time the Apollo kids had to spend on them and he figured this was a nice way to make it up to them. 

The daughter of Demeter didn’t pester him more about it, but Nico didn’t get the feeling that she entirely believed him either. Soon though, their talk turned to things like the upcoming game of capture the flag and the Hades cabin allying with the Demeter cabin in the next big game against the children of Hermes and Athena. Nico happily agreed to the alliance and left the campfire that night feeling happy for his own social progress and his plan to help lessen Will’s workload. 

He was so quick to rush to his cabin and hopefully enjoy another Will Solace filled dream that he didn’t even notice when cheerless blue eyes chased after him as he walked away.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nico blinked into conscious in his normal campfire seat for the second time in as many nights and immediately jumped up to look for Will. The camp was just as deserted as before so it wasn’t hard to spot the only orange clad soul sitting under a tree near the archery field. 

Will was as curled up as Nico had been at the end of his last dream and it made the Italian hesitate before moving to sit down beside him.

“Will?” He called hesitantly. 

The son of Apollo unraveled one of his hands enough to wave Nico down beside him, but the blonde didn’t turn to meet his gaze.

His natural glow seemed dampened despite the half light still offered by the unmoving sunset and Nico didn’t know how to relight it.

The tension in Will’s form was obvious despite his change in position and Nico was clueless as to its cause. So with none of his previous excitement he offered up his small social accomplishment of the day. 

“I talked to Katie Gardner today.” He offered to end the silence between them. 

After an uncomfortable pause Will unfurled himself and until his long legs were stretch out in front of him and only his hands were curled tight against his knees. 

“I saw.” He muttered darkly to his lap. 

“Will, what’s wrong? I thought you wanted me to reach out.” Nico asked in worried frustration. 

Will turned to look at him sharply for a moment before drooping at the sight of Nico’s hurt and confused expression. 

The blonde ran a hand through his curls before sighing and looking away from Nico. 

“I thought you’d………” Will stopped and let out another deep sigh. “It doesn’t matter. Katie’s great. She knows everyone at camp and she’s fierce in battle and….she’s the prettiest daughter of Demeter there’s been since Persephone.” He added weakly. 

Nico studied him for a moment; unsure as to why that was important. 

“Will..” He began slowly. “You do know that I’m gay right? So if this is about you liking her or something….” He trailed off, his own hurt building at the thought of even a dream Will liking the daughter of Demeter in the way Nico wanted Will to like him. 

Will straightened up with a jolt before turning to face him again. 

“I….I knew you used to like Percy, but that doesn’t mean anything. I mean, sexualities are complicated and there’s a lot of different preferences so……I didn’t want to assume.” He finished unsurely. 

“Mine’s not complicated Will.” Nico explained quietly. “I’ve always liked boys. ….. and I’m not ashamed of that anymore.” 

Will raised his hand as though to reach out and comfort him, but stopped midway. 

“I like boys too.” He offered with a blush. “Boys and girls. Gender isn’t really a big thing for most children of Apollo. According to my father ‘we just like the pretty ones’.” He joked lightly. 

“Pretty like Katie?” Nico asked as neutrally as he could. 

This time when Will reached out he didn’t stop until his hand was against the raven’s cheek; until he’d turned the obsidian eyes towards his own. 

“Pretty like you.” Will whispered between them; bringing his face so close to the raven’s own.

Nico froze, heart clenching at the too wanted words. 

_This is a dream. The real Will Solace wouldn’t look twice at me._ He reminded himself harshly. 

When the blonde leaned towards him Nico forced himself to turn away. 

“Don’t.” He requested quietly. 

Will froze beside him; surprise and hurt flashing in his eyes as he pulled back. 

“I’m sorry, I thought…..” The son of Apollo didn’t finish, just dropped his hand and looked to the ground. 

“What?” Nico found himself asking softly without conscious permission. “What did you think Will?” 

Shame filled blue eyes met his own as the blonde ran a hand through his curls. 

“I thought here, with you, that it might be okay for me to….” He didn’t finish and Nico wasn’t sure if he wanted him to. “It was stupid, I shouldn’t have assumed…..” Will began, but Nico cut him off. 

“It wasn’t stupid.” Nico assured him. “I just….I’ve never…..” 

Will’s eyes softened with understanding. “You’ve never been kissed.” He guessed. 

“I’ve never been anything.” Nico confirmed in a whisper. 

The blonde offered a soft smile before shifting just a little closer to the son of Hades. 

“So it’s not just me?” 

The raven couldn’t stop his face from erupting into a heated blush as his crush curled closer to him with such a hopeful expression on his face. 

“I….I wouldn’t want it to be anyone but you.” He admitted shakily. 

Will’s answering smile put his father’s chariot to shame as he reached out to intertwine his fingers with Nico’s.

“Maybe we could try going slow then?” He offered; before leaning forward until he was close enough for Nico to feel his breath brushing over his skin. “Because I really like you Nico.” He admitted in a whisper between them. 

Nico could feel his hesitation crumbling in the face of Will touching him and wanting him and just being so amazingly gentle. He wanted this so much…to just pretend for a little while that Will Solace could ever look at him with half the affection this figment of his dream did. 

“I like you too Will.” He confessed in a strained whisper. “Maybe….if you had the patience to put up with me we could….” Nico didn’t know how to finish his sentence, so he just let it hang between them. 

“Hey, better slow with you than fast with anyone else Nico.” Will promised with grin. 

Nico blushed as he let his head fall onto Will’s shoulder. “I should have guessed you’d be a sap.” He teased quietly. 

Will laughed and Nico could feel it like a tremor shared between them in every place that their skin touched. The son of Hades tried to focus on the warmth of it all and not the ache in his chest as he realized that he was strong enough to grapple with Gods, but not strong enough to resist this. 

To his shame as the sun flashed in the distance his only thought was that he hoped he never was.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nico sat at his table and swirled his oatmeal around absently as he thought about his dream. The bitter sweetness of it made the food seem tasteless in his mouth and he knew he was glaring a hole into the wood of his table; if only to stop himself from looking for Will. 

The oblivious blonde that didn’t have a clue that the son of Hades was spending his nights wrapped in his imagined arms. 

A fact that Nico kept having to remind himself of; lest he express a familiarity with Will that didn’t exist between them in the real world. 

The best he could do in this world was to try and channel his feelings into something actually productive; like getting the real Will a little time to himself. 

The infirmary inventory thing had been a small success, one he was only able to hear about peripherally from Katie, but a success nonetheless. According to her Will hadn’t had to return to the infirmary to check supplies or orders once that week after putting his younger siblings to bed; ideally adding at least an hour’s sleep to his night.

It felt like such a small thing; such an insignificant expression of his affection that Nico could hardly stand it. Will deserved so much more than a single hour of rest for all he gave of himself to the camp. 

After all, what demigod that roamed camp Half-Blood hadn’t had Will Solace lace them back together with stitches or stopped their bleeding to death half a dozen times? 

How many times had Will occupied a bed in his own infirmary because he’d healed others until he couldn’t even stand? Drained himself after capture the flag games just to make sure that no one went to bed unhealed? 

Nico had seen it too many times; and had loved Will Solace all the more fiercely for it. 

He knew that Will even stayed over all of the holidays that other campers with parents went home so that his siblings with no families to return to didn’t spend the days alone. 

The raven himself had seen Will right before he began his own half shadow travel half train trip to visit his sister in New Rome just the year before; waving off some siblings as they began their journey home and gathering those that remained close to him so as to keep them warm. 

He’d looked so lovely, his eyes following after his departing siblings, and his hands squeezing those of the ones that stayed. 

Nico had nearly canceled his entire trip to stay at camp and share whatever traditions that Will would no doubt shower upon the younger kids to keep them in a festive mood. 

Only the thought of Hazel, his only sister left in the mortal realm, waiting for him in New Rome made him start his journey rather than stay with the blonde. It made him wonder if Will had ever been as torn between his desire to return home to visit his mother and his duty to remain with his own half orphaned siblings. He knew he’d be if his mother was still in the mortal realm. 

But it seemed more often than not Demigods were faced with tougher choices than mortals ever were; especially when their decisions tended to decide things like the fate of gods and worlds. 

Nico at least only had one dilemma on hand at the moment; how to make Will’s life just the tiniest bit easier.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Inspiration came in the form of overheard gossip as Nico lead the youngest Apollo and Athena children through their morning stretches before dueling practice. Given that this group in particular took his class more seriously than most he allowed them a bit of leeway when it came to chatting during stretches; especially since it was a paired activity. 

“Will’s great for a braid or a ponytail, but that’s not gonna impress Flora.” A daughter of Apollo named Sophie whined as her male Athenian partner kept her feet pinned while she stretched. “Plus I can’t exactly ask him for makeup advice either, he’s got that whole ‘natural glow’ thing that Dad only passes onto half of us.” The young blonde complained with a pout. 

Cato, the son of Athena, nodded his understanding. “I hear you. Malcolm’s a great head counselor and all but he’s not exactly a wiz when it comes to things like eyeliner and accessories.” Sophie grinned at his remark. “You would look so good with a little eyeliner Cato, Caleb from the Hermes cabin wouldn’t be able to look away from you.” 

Their conversation turned to primping and products, but Nico’s mind stayed on their original topic for the rest of the day. By the time lunch came around Nico had the outline of a plan in mind, but he knew he needed to tread lightly if he actually wanted to make it happen. 

That, and find the semi-leader of the Aphrodite cabin.

With Piper away so often at Camp Jupiter the children of Aphrodite had no technical head counselor on hand most of the time, but Nico knew the eldest son of the goddess of love Mitchell had stepped up to keep order; if only so as to make sure that Drew never tried to come back into power. 

Nico knew Piper thought highly of the younger demigod, but hadn’t really talked to him much during his stay at camp. Which he was going to have to in order to make his plan work. 

Mitchell was in charge of Arts and Crafts that day and it wasn’t hard for Nico to snag his attention as his class let out just before lunch. “Mitchell you got a second?” 

The pastel peach skinned teen turned until chartreuse eyes landed on Nico and lingered. 

“di Angelo, to what do I owe the honor?” He asked with an easy grin. Nico kept space between them even as he turned to address the taller teen; wary of wielders of love even after all the time that had passed since he was last affected by one. 

“Thought your cabin might be interested in hosting a little event this weekend.” He began casually. 

Mitchell’s eyes lit up at the suggestion.

“Oh, a party? Something a certain son of Hades might want to take a date too?” He flirted. Nico kept his face neutral even as his mind conjured up a vision of Will dancing by firelight that made his heart flutter. 

“Something for the kids who want a little makeup tutorial here at camp.” Nico clarified before he could dwell too long on the image. Mitchell’s eyes lidded as he edged closer to the Italian. “Hmmm a little eye shadow _**Would**_ do wonders for you di Angelo.” He purred. 

Nico flinched away from his flirting, not sure how much was genuine and how much was just a part of his nature as a child of the goddess of love.

“Valentine’s Day is coming up.” Nico reminded him. “And some of the younger kids without older siblings that are into that kind of thing are worried about impressing their crushes. It’s distracting them from their lessons.” He half lied. 

“Is that so?” The other teen hummed with feigned disinterest. “I suppose it would be something my siblings might take an interest in.” 

Mitchell leaned closer and Nico could see his eyes shifting into blue at the edges as his skin tanned and freckled. 

A rare few children of Aphrodite were blessed with the ability to make themselves appear like who their admirers secretly desired and Nico was startled by how quickly Mitchell’s powers had picked up on his attraction to Will. 

“Though it does seem like your interests lies elsewhere Death Boy.” The taller teen teased as he pulled a blonding curl in front of his eyes. 

“A blonde huh? Over Percy so quickly?” 

Nico bristled at the comment and Mitchell was wise enough to stand back when the grass withered beneath the raven’s feet. 

“Are you interested or not Mitchell? If not, I’m sure Drew would just love the opportunity to step up and-”

The other teen covered Nico’s mouth with his hand as his head whirled around wildly and his skin paled. 

“Don’t even talk like that di Angelo. My siblings and I don’t ever want to give Drew a taste of power again after last time. I’ll host your little makeover night, but you’ll owe me big time for it.” 

Nico half snarled at the touch and nearly bit the other teen’s hand as he pulled it away, but didn’t offer more than a nod before leaving the peach skinned boy to his event planning. 

Just like he hoped the children of the love goddess took to the idea like Annabeth to an architecture museum and by that Friday the arena was overflowing with young demigods looking for the kind of advice that Sophie and her friend had requested only days before. 

What he’d initially thought would just be another kind of unplanned camp lesson had quickly turned into a giant party that more than half the camp was set on attending. Chiron had given the event his blessings and had even taken up a post along side a braiding booth so that some of the younger Demigods could practice on the long strands of his tail. Little groups formed as each child of the love goddess set about teaching their fellow Demigods how to master the art of makeup and successfully style.

Nico stood in one of the shadowed entrance ways to the arena and watched his fellow campers flutter about with fondness. Almost every Apollo child at camp was at one booth or another and the only ones the raven didn’t see were Will and at least two of his youngest brothers. 

It was a relief to see that Will hadn’t felt obligated to supervise his siblings here and was off hopefully doing something more fulfilling with his free time. 

“Mr. di Angelo!” A tiny voice chirped from behind him. 

Nico turned and was surprised to find three sets of brilliant blue eyes looking at him. Will stood with a younger brother holding each hand, seemingly having been pulled to their current location by the youngest blonde Elio. 

“Are you going to the Big House too?” The tiny blonde asked eagerly. 

Will’s other younger brother Levant chimed in before Nico could answer. “We’re gonna have a boy’s night and play board games and watch movies and eat popcorn with some of the other kids!” He gushed.

“Sounds fun.” Nico assured him with a soft chuckle. He was hesitant to look at Will and possibly reveal something of his feelings for the elder blonde, but couldn’t stop himself from looking when his crush spoke to him. 

“Would you like to join us Nico?” Will asked so softly the son of Hades barely heard him; his brilliant blue eyes still tilted down to look at his younger siblings rather than at the raven. 

Nico could hardly believe his ears and for a horrifying moment he fought the urge to check that the setting son was still moving in the sky and not stilled beneath an opaque veil. 

In his heart he knew he was awake, but the blonde’s offer was like something out of his dreams. 

The two smaller blondes were bouncing up and down in excitement at the idea and Nico found himself answering before he could talk himself out of it. 

“Sure. I could use a boy’s night.” 

Both Elio and Levant cheered at his reply and offered their free hand for Nico to take. The raven stepped to Will’s right and grasped Elio’s hand before looking at Will over the younger’s head. With only a 7 year old between them they were agonizingly close and Nico was half convince he could practically feel the warmth radiating off Will’s skin as he stepped closer to him. The elder blonde seemed more focused on telling Levant to tie his shoe than Nico, but when those same blue eyes met his own a moment later they were agonizingly warm. 

“It’ll be nice to have someone out of grade school to talk to.” He mock whispered to Nico with a teasing voice. 

Both younger boys squawked in protest, but Will’s eyes never left Nico’s as they did. The raven’s heart raced as he looked at Will questioningly and when the blonde was pulled forward towards the Big house by Levant Nico couldn’t help but take a deep breath. 

Levant and Elio kept up their chatter for the entire walk and when they finally arrived at the Big House Nico was surprised at how few other Demigods there really were there. 

He recognized Malcolm and a few of his younger siblings playing the most complicated version of Jenga that the raven had ever seen and a few stray kids from other cabins playing their own games, but the entire gathering still felt small. Intimate. 

The two youngsters raced to the shelf with all the board games and began bickering over what to play first while Will and Nico settled themselves in a corner filled with pillows and beanbags. 

“Hope you don’t mind playing Candyland. They’re gonna argue about it for another 15 minutes, but we’re definitely going to end up playing Candyland.” Will informed him with fondness. 

Nico laughed lightly as he snuggled into his beanbag, trying not to make it seem like a big deal that he’d immediately gone to sit at Will’s side. 

“I’ve never played it.”

Will’s eyes went wide at that as a devious smile flashed across his face. “Then you’re in for a treat Mr. di Angelo. My brothers are gonna love explaining it to you.” 

Not a moment later Nico’s lap was occupied by two little bodies waving a slightly squished Candyland box in front of his face and the tallest blonde among them laughing beside him. 

After the announcement of the game Elio plopped himself fully into Nico’s lap like it was something he’d done his whole life as Levant rolled his eyes and sat on the other side of the board. 

Nico’s surprise must have shown on his face because when he caught Will’s eye the other teen just chuckled. “Someone’s got a fan.” Will teased so quietly the other two didn’t hear him over their chatting. 

Soon enough Nico’s awkwardness faded as he grew used to the contact and quiet conversation of the three sons of Apollo. 

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so…..content. So a part of the camp outside of his role as a teacher. Will and the boys just made it seem so…easy. Like all Nico ever had to do was say yes to being included and he’d just never realized it before. Just like Dream Will had said. 

The real Will and he chatted between turns as they focused more on each other than the game. Will seemed relieved to have some older company and Nico couldn’t help but feel warm at the thought of offering the blonde something that he seemed to get so little of from his younger siblings. They talked about the goings on at camp and Nico’s recent trip to New Rome; about Will’s desire to visit the other camp and meet his own Roman half-siblings. 

By the time they’d finished their 2nd game Malcolm was announcing the start of some Disney movie that Nico had never heard of in the orientation room. The younger boys jumped up to get good seats and Will laughed quietly as he rose to his feet without a shred of their urgency. 

Instead he turned to Nico and offered his hand like his younger brothers had done only an hour ago. “Coming Nico?” He asked with such ease; like Nico and he did something like this every day of the week. The raven took the offered hand and tried not to blush when he was pulled just a little too far into Will’s personal space. His fingers burned in the blonde’s grasp as calming blue eyes met his own for an agonizingly long moment. 

Eyes that still looked tired despite the lowered amount of siblings in his care. 

“I can watch them.” Nico found himself offering as he stared into his crush’s eyes. “I can make sure the boys stay out of trouble and get to bed at a decent hour if you’d rather do something else for the rest of the night….I know you don’t get a lot of personal time here at camp……..plus you deserve a break from taking care of everyone else for a night.” 

Will’s eyes were tide pools as they held Nico’s own; confusion and a hint of something else swirling in their depths. “Thank you Nico ….. thank you for offering. For noticing. ….I didn’t think anyone….” Will trailed off before looking away with the shyest of grins. “It means so much to me that you care.” He admitted in a hushed voice between them. 

The blonde’s freckles vanished beneath the darkness of his blush and Nico swallowed hard at the sight of it. He was so gone for this boy he didn’t have a chance in Asphodel of ever not wanting to make him smile. 

The hand Nico hadn’t even realized he was still holding squeezed his own as the blonde caught his gaze again. 

“Thank you for offering Nico, ………But I’d rather be here right now than anywhere else in the mortal realm.” He admitted with hushed sincerity between them.

Nico watched the blue eyes he adored overflow with something he couldn’t name as Will leaned forward just the tiniest bit closer to him. The medic opened his mouth to continue, to say what Nico couldn’t even begin to imagine, but was cut off by a little hand tugging on his T-shirt. 

“Will!” Elio whined. “Levant isn’t sharing the popcorn!” 

Nico stepped back and let go of Will’s hand before the younger blonde could notice as his heart tried to slow itself down in his chest.

A sigh fell from Will’s lips as he plastered on a smile and knelt down to his brother’s level to calm him. “You can have some on mine E.” The medic promised as he ruffled the younger’s hair with tired affection. “Go make sure no one gets our seats and I’ll meet you there in a minute.” 

The little blue eyed boy looked between them with a frown still on his face. 

“Isn’t Mr. di Angelo gonna come watch too?” He asked with a child’s unconcealed dread at the prospect of the Italian leaving. Will didn’t even turn to look at Nico before answering. “E, Nico’s already spent a lot of time with us tonight, I’m sure there are other things he needs to attend to.” 

Will stood and offered Nico a small smile. “You don’t have to stay, I can manage.” He informed the raven too softly for Elio to hear. 

Nico swallowed hard against his confusion and racing pulse, but didn’t let his fear keep him from reaching out and taking Elio’s little hand.

“I’m exactly where I want to be.” He admitted with forceful sincerity as he let the smaller blonde lead him towards the tiny theater. Will followed half a step behind them; his face flushed and hand curled over his heart as he stared at the pair ahead of him.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nico found himself once again a cushion for the youngest son of Apollo as Elio sang along with every song that played in the movie. It was so endearing that Nico even found himself hoping that Elio would be placed in his class in the coming months as his training progressed. After all, he’d taught students in tinier armor than the little blonde would wear. 

He was also grateful for the distraction. 

With Will seated just to his left Nico had to fight the urge to look at him every time he heard a hushed laugh or soft sigh; had to stop himself from reaching out and taking the hand that he’d held so easily in his dreams. 

_But that wasn’t real._ He reminded himself time and time again. This Will had only ever offered him kindness and friendship and Nico had no right to ask for more. 

No matter how much he wanted it. 

Eventually the pleasurable torture of sitting so close to Will in the darkness ended with the rolling of slow credits and the breathing of a tiny child against his chest. Elio had lasted just long enough to sing along with the last song of the movie, but not a second longer. 

“Bed time boys.” Will announced quietly as he hoisted a dozing Levant up and balanced him on his hip with practiced ease. Elio gave a faint whine of protest as he clutched Nico’s skull hoodie between his tiny fingers, but eventually attempted to blink himself into wakefulness. Nico smiled down at him before gathering the boy tighter in his arms and holding him against his chest. “Lead the way.” The raven instructed when Will looked at him with faint surprise. 

The blonde’s answering smile was dazzling and even if Nico hadn’t had a little son of Apollo in his arms he would have followed after it. 

They walked in silence back to the Apollo cabin and Nico was grateful for it. It gave him a chance to lovingly trace Will’s frame with his eyes and memorize every sunlit curl that danced atop his head in the moonlight. He never got to stare this openly at Will during the day, but with the boys asleep and no one else around to see his gawking he didn’t have to keep his desire in check. 

He only hesitated when Will walked into his cabin without a single look back, making him wonder if he was welcome to follow or not. 

“Elio sleeps on the bunk nearest the bathroom.” Will whispered as he carried his own bundle of blonde to a bunk across the way from where Elio’s was. 

Taking that as permission to enter Nico carefully walked between toys and armor as he made his way to the instructed bunk with only moonlight to guide him. He had never been so careful as when he finally laid the tiniest son of Apollo atop his bunk and pulled the covers up to his chin. For just a moment the sight of the sleeping blonde made his heart ache at the thought of his own sisters. He’d never been able to know Hazel as a child and when Bianca was with him she was always the one to tuck him in and care for him. He’d never had much of an opportunity to care for a child like this; never had much of a chance to satisfy his desire for contact and family. 

When he finally turned to face Will he found the elder blonde staring at him strangely; his eyes alight despite the darkness between them. After a notable pause Will offered an unsure smile to Nico before he motioned for the raven to follow him back out of the cabin. Only when the door to said cabin was closed behind him did Nico feel like it was alright to speak again; even if he had no idea what he wanted to say. 

“Thank you for helping with the boys tonight Nico.” Will eventually began; his bright gaze framed by golden curls as he ducked his head. 

“You’re welcome.” Nico replied quietly as he willed himself to not reach out and brush the curls away from the blonde’s face. 

This time when Will opened his mouth to speak there was only a small pause before he asked in a rush; “Would you like to wait with me here for the rest of my siblings? Lacy from Aphrodite should be bringing them back soon.” He questioned quickly. 

Nico blinked at the request before nodding. “Sure……It’s a beautiful night to be outside.” He added as an excuse. 

Will looked relieved as he sat down on the porch steps and motioned for Nico to join him. Even with the gap between them Nico could feel the warmth that Will radiated; the literal heat that kept him from shivering in the evening chill despite wearing only a T-shirt. Nico was drawn to it like a flower was to sunlight and it took literal effort to keep himself from reaching out. 

“Did you like the movie?” Will eventually asked; though the question seemed more directed at his feet than at the son of Hades. 

“Yeah.” Nico confirmed quietly. “The Seven keep trying to set up a movie night for me and Hazel so that we can catch up on what they deem to be ‘classics’. So that’s one I can check off their ever growing list.” 

Will chuckled slightly as he peeked at Nico from the corner of his eye. “I can just see the next civil war between Greeks and Romans starting over if your guys watch Titanic or Superman first. Have you heard of either of those?” 

Nico smiled more at Will’s amusement than anything else. 

“The Titanic was a little before me, but Superman was definitely created in my lifetime Will.” He teased. Will gave him a contemplative look that made the Italian want to squirm beneath his assessing gaze as his smile wilted. 

“It must have been so strange for you realizing you’d lost decades in a matter of days. I couldn’t imagine it.” 

Nico shifted awkwardly under his gaze; not expecting the topic change or the empathy.

Plus it always hurt to remember that time in his life; when he’d had an older sibling of his own to love. 

“I had Bianca in the beginning.” He reminded the blonde. “She made everything easier.” 

“I’m sorry you lost her.” Will offered quietly; the sincerity of it soothing over the pain the memories caused the raven. “I know what that feels like.” 

Nico looked at him with his own understanding, trying to recall anything about the other sons of Apollo that had been lost during Kronos’s army’s attack on the camp and the Battle of Manhattan. He had vague memories of Lee’s singing at campfires and Michael’s skill with a bow, but he’d only known them in passing. 

He only knew that like his older sister, they had died bravely. 

“I’m sorry you lost your brothers.” He offered back with his own sincerity.

Will blinked at him in surprise before his face softened with a smile. 

“Lee had such a crush on your sister you know. He was devastated when she swore off men and decided to join the Hunters…….I don’t think I ever spoke to her personally; but I remember she was very beautiful.” 

Nico let his own face soften at the recollection of his sister from another’s eyes as he searched his own memory to offer something back. “I remember your brothers were brave. Hunting down Drakon on the boarders of camp and fighting to defend Olympus. Demigods worthy of Elysium.” 

“Yeah.” Will agreed with a sigh. “Austin and Kayla helped me so much when we lost them; taking over the music and the archery portions of camp while I inherited the infirmary. They were the ones that talked me into being our new head counselor after Michael since I was the oldest. The rest of our siblings were just so young. I doubt Elio and Levant even remember Lee and Michael.” 

After a moment of silence Will turned to face him with a small self-reproaching smile. “I didn’t mean to bring up such sad topics; this can’t be how you wanted to spend your night.” 

“I don’t mind.” Nico breathed. “It’s nice to talk to someone who understands.” 

Will looked up again with the same whirlpool of emotions on his face as he had when he’d looked at the son of Hades’ earlier. His eyes pulled the raven closer until he could just hear the words slip from Will’s lips. “Nico…you….you’re so..” Before Will could finished his sentence chatter rose from the bottom of the small incline that the Apollo cabin sat upon. A flock of sleepy children of the sun god appeared a moment later and surrounded Will with requests for bedtime stories and help removing their makeup and braids. For a moment Nico thought he saw a flash of frustration cross the elder blonde’s face as he leaned back, but it was so quick the raven couldn’t swear he’d really seen it at all. 

“Inside everyone.” Will quietly instructed as he herded them through the door. “E and Levant are sleeping already so try and be quiet.” 

Nico stood awkwardly at the side of the porch’s steps as he watched Will resume his role of care taker and forget about him completely. He barely noticed as Kayla and Austin ushered the last of the little ones in past him until the only remaining member of the group cleared his throat. 

“Interesting.” Mitchell drawled as he looked at Nico looking at where Will had last been. “You’re lucky I didn’t send Lacy like I planned. She would have squealed her head off when she saw you two getting all cozy.” 

“Shut it Mitchell.” Nico growled. The last thing he needed after that ruined moment with Will was to deal with the son of Aphrodite. 

“Now di Angelo, if you’d wanted a little time with your sunbeam of a boyfriend I could have arranged something much more romantic.” Mitchell teased with obvious delight. 

Nico turned on him and spat out his next words with venom; trying to convince the other teen that Will wasn’t important to him so that he wouldn’t realize just how strongly he felt about him. “Will is not my boyfriend Mitchell; we’re barely even friends.” 

Instead of taunting Nico further Mitchell’s grin fell as he looked past the raven with wide eyes. A soft sound behind him had Nico turning and seeing what had startled the other teen so. A blonde stood on the last step of the porch, his hand frozen in midair between himself and Nico’s shoulder. 

“Will.” The raven breathed in horror. 

The healer in question ducked his head so that his curls covered his eyes, but did nothing to stop Nico from seeing his trembling bottom lip. 

“You’re right di Angelo…we’re…….we’re barely even friend….we’re barely even anything.” Will eventually forced out before turning and rushing back into his cabin. 

Nico stared at the closed Apollo door for a long moment as Will’s words echoed in his ears; as all his body’s warmth drained from him and his hands shook. 

“Nico…I’m so sorry.” The chartreuse eyed teen apologized in a pained whisper. 

The son of Hades couldn’t even make himself turn and face the other teen; not when he could barely keep himself from crying. 

He’d ruined everything. Will had reached out to him, had offered himself as at least a friend to Nico, and the raven had rebuffed that offer with his own biting words. He’d never get such a chance again, not when even this one had been a miracle. 

“It’s okay.” He eventually exhaled flatly. “He gives enough of himself to the camp as it is. I……I had no right to ask for more.” 

“But you…” 

Nico swallowed hard at the thought of the unspoken truth that Mitchell could feel with his powers. 

“I know better.” Nico admitted hollowly. “It was stupid to even think….” 

Only then did tears fill the raven’s eyes as his hands curled into fists at his side. 

“It was stupid to even dream something so impossible.” 

Mitchell didn’t get a chance to respond as Nico let himself sink into the shadow he stood in; vanishing before the other teen could stop him.


	3. In the Darkest Most Selfish Place

Nico didn’t sleep that night. Even with the charm hidden away in the depths of his dresser he didn’t dare give himself a chance to dream. Whether Tartarus or Will would have greeted him he didn’t want to know. He half wondered and half hoped that maybe if he was tired enough he wouldn’t dream at all when he eventually passed out. 

He spent the night locked away in his cabin as he stayed curled up beneath his blankets.

For the first time in over a year Nico thought about leaving the camp again. He’d managed well enough as a child on his own, surely as a teenager he’d be able to survive. And if he failed at that he knew Camp Jupiter would welcome back their ambassador of Pluto if he requested it. He could make a home there; be with his sister. He’d only stayed at Camp Halfblood because he was a son of Hades, a Greek, and……because of his feelings for Will. But if Will hated him now, if the blonde thought that they could never even be friends, what was the point of his staying? 

Not when even his most heartfelt apology couldn’t fix something like this. 

By that dawning Nico could barely keep his eyes open after so long without rest. Weakened by sleep deprivation and a broken heart he couldn’t stop himself from putting Clovis’s charm around his neck just before he passed out; if only for the chance to see a see a smiling Will Solace one last time.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The fire wasn’t even burning when Nico opened his eyes again to a dream world that seemed as dimmed as his mood. 

The air felt frigid and the still sunset that had always lit his world seemed to have darkened since his last visit. 

Nico watched his breath swirl around for a moment before going to where he knew he’d find the son of Apollo. 

Will was curled in the pillow he’d sat in during their game of Candyland only the night before, though the cushion itself had become large enough to be used as a bed. The lights were off in the Big House and Nico had only the faint light from the windows to see the blonde by. His back was turned to Nico and the raven almost left when he saw his love’s trembling. 

_“This isn’t real.”_ He reminded himself. _“But I still can’t bear to see any version of Will suffering.”_

He was so tentative as he reached out to touch Will’s shoulder; to edge as close as he dared to the blonde’s form. 

“Will?” 

The blonde froze beneath his touch for a moment but didn’t turn to face him. 

“I’m sorry.” Nico breathed. “I’m so sorry.” 

He could hear Will sniffling and the sound tore at his already bleeding heart. He couldn’t stop himself from crawling around Will’s still form and bringing them face to face. 

The son of Apollo looked exhausted and tear drenched; drained of even his innate warmth and light by his sadness. 

Watery blue eyes looked into Nico’s own before closing at the sight of him. 

“You weren’t here last night.” Will announced weakly. “I waited.” 

The raven gathered the blonde’s face between his palms and wiped at the tears that still lingered on his cheeks. “I’m so sorry Will. I….I was scared….I didn’t want to face you after what happened.” 

Will nuzzled against the palms cradling his face so gently as he curled closer to the son of Hades. “I don’t want to talk about it….Not here…Not now.” 

Will looked at the raven through his beautiful golden bangs as he hesitantly made a request. 

“Just……stay with me. Like this… Just for a little while.” 

Nico nodded as he dropped a kiss to the top of Will’s curls. He pulled back just enough to shed his hoodie and drape it over them both before lying back down. The blonde snuggled closer to him until the pair were curled together in the middle of the pillow and  
Nico’s aching heart had settled as he held the blonde tight in his arms; golden curls tickling his nose as every inhale filled his lungs with the scent of sunshine. He knew he could never really have this; never really hold Will Solace in his arms. 

But was it so bad to pretend? Was it so terrible as long as he kept them separate in his mind? He could have this Will, hold him and love him and enjoy his warmth during the night; and in the day he could keep his distance from the dream’s original.

“This could never happen in the real world could it?” He breathed against Will’s curls. “We’d never work would we?.......I thought maybe….but….” 

He didn’t finished his thought right away. Then he admitted with heartbreak “Here will have to be enough.” 

Will nodded in his arms, a tremble traveling down his form before Nico swept it away with a caress down his spine. They couldn’t sleep within the dream, so the pair spent the night breathing each other in, nestled in their own little world within a dream. 

Nico wanted to kiss him, to coat the other teen in lip prints and praise, but didn’t dare offer either as the blonde just held him tight and sniffled against his black T-shirt. 

“I want to be here.” Will eventually admitted against olive skin. “Gods forgive me, but I want to be here.” 

Nico didn’t get a chance to respond before the sun flared and he was only wrapped in his own tear drenched blankets once again.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nico went to breakfast the next morning; his resolution making it possible for him to get to his table without even glancing at the children of the sun god. He did however feel gazes upon him as he picked at his pancakes. His absence the day before hadn’t gone unnoticed and he knew he’d have to talk to Chiron later about his taking an unannounced day off. 

He hoped to avoid anyone until then, but his hopes vanished just as quickly as he wanted to as a shadow fell across his table just as breakfast was ending. 

“You okay di Angelo?” Mitchell asked quietly as he took a hesitant seat next to the raven. Nico didn’t meet his gaze; just stared at his barely touched food with tired eyes. 

“You had me worried yesterday Death Boy.” Mitchell continued. “Between you being MIA and Solace freaking his family out-”

Nico’s head bolted up at that. “What about Will?” He asked heatedly; despite his vow to not get any closer to the blonde during the day. 

Mitchell rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as he shifted closer to whisper the words into the raven’s ear. 

“Don’t tell the other campers, Austin and Kayla don’t want it getting around, but apparently Solace had a bit of a meltdown yesterday morning. He locked himself up in his office in the infirmary and wouldn’t let anyone in. He must have just really needed some space because he didn’t come back out until late. He didn’t even go to the campfire.” 

“….Did he say why?” 

“Not to me di Angelo. All I know is that whatever excuse he gave Kayla isn’t sitting right with her either. Even the little ones are worried about him; they think he was sick or something for the day.” 

Nico let himself glance at the Apollo table with rigid reluctance as he tried to pick out his favorite blonde. Will was in his usual center seat at the table, but all the rest of his siblings seemed to be squabbling over who got to sit nearest to him. Will had a flower crown on his head and a dozen get well cards surrounding his plate; a tiny teddy in medical scrubs was sitting atop his lap and a too thick scarf was wrapped around his neck. He looked exhausted; the kind of bone deep tired that Nico had only felt after battles and quests. But there was something else in his expression too. A quiet calm affection for his siblings paired with a pallor that made his freckles pop. 

Nico could feel his fingers literally ache to go over and brush blonde curls from Will’s face; to check his forehead for a fever and offer his hoodie for warmth. It made him tremble to feel how much he still wanted Will and still wanted better things for him. 

The only thing that kept him seated was the thought of his own Will waiting for him in his dreams with a wide grin on his face. Not the flat frown that flashed across the real Will’s face when their eyes met. 

Nico clenched his teeth harder as he looked down and stabbed at his plate with his fork. 

“Will can do whatever he wants.” He grumbled. 

Nico saw Mitchell’s expression saddened even as his powers subconsciously fought to make Nico see freckles and blue eyes on his own face.

“I can feel when people like each other di Angelo. I can literally sense attraction, lust, affection, crushes and even love with little more than a touch of someone’s hand.” 

Nico tensed as he remembered Mitchell covering his mouth with his hand only days before, but didn’t get to say anything before the son of Aphrodite continued. 

“I see crushes every day di Angelo. I brush past attraction and lust every time I walk through a room. I don’t see a lot of love. And I know when you look at me you see blonde hair. I know you feel so strongly for someone that I can practically taste it when I’m near you.” 

Mitchell’s voice got lower as he leaned forward to whisper the last part into Nico’s ear. 

“You have no idea how rare that is Nico. How strong feelings need to be for that. It’s not something you should throw away because of one bad night.” 

Nico pushed his plate away as he grabbed his sword and turned to leave. Only a hesitant hand on his shoulder made him pause. 

“He deserves to know how you feel.” 

Nico shrugged off the other teen’s touch before turning half way to face him. In a whisper as sharp as the sword on his side the son of Hades threatened. “That’s my decision to make Love boy. And if you try and take that away from me you’ll regret it.” 

Nico let just a flicker of his power darken the shadows around them for a moment before meeting the other’s gaze with ink black eyes. “Do you understand?” 

Mitchell’s nod was more melancholy than frightened, but he didn’t reach for the son of Hades as he walked away. 

Instead he looked at the Apollo table and watched another set of blue eyes chase after the raven haired demigod. “Wake up di Angelo. Before you lose him.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nico’s plan to avoid the real Will Solace for as long as possible lasted until just after his last sword fighting class of the day. One second the raven was waving at his student Sophie from the archery field and the next he was diving into a shadow. He barely appeared in time to snatch the girl away from the misfired arrow approaching her head and even then they didn’t both come away unscathed. For a horrifying second the sight of blood trailing down his arm made Nico think he’d been too late to save Sophie, but the instant he let her loose from his grip he could see that wasn’t the case. The little sunbeam was all but balling at the sight of the wound that gazing arrow had left down almost the entire length of his arm, but appeared to be untouched herself. 

“Shh, it’s okay Sophie, it’s okay.” The raven immediately tried to soothe her as he put pressure on his injured arm. “Are you hurt?” Nico asked at the same time as Kayla did as she finished her dash across the field towards them. The red head ignored Nico entirely as she patted her sister down and checked for anything more serious than the grass stain on her side. 

“Stupid Hermes brats not paying attention.” She cursed as she finally came to the conclusion that the little sunbeam was fine. When the duel haired teen eventually turned to check on the son of Hades she was a little more concerned than she’d initially been. “Shit di Angelo, are you okay?” 

Nico nodded even as he bit the inside of his cheek in pain. “Nothing a little nectar won’t fix.” He gritted out. 

“That’s gonna need stitches Death boy.” She argued with a healer’s assessment. Then she turned and bit her lip as she looked back at her class of little archers. 

With a nod to herself she got back down on her knees and spoke to the still sniffing little daughter of Apollo softly. 

“Sophie can you escort Mr. di Angelo to the infirmary for me?” 

Happy for a task the blonde’s hair bounced in agreement with her as she rushed over and pulled at Nico’s hoodie. “My big brother can heal you! He knows all the healing hymns!” She explained with a less watery grin than before. 

Nico bit his lip and looked at his arm. As much as he hated to admit it this wasn’t a wound he felt confident handling himself. “Okay.” He consented softly. 

The son of Hades let the little girl drag him away with a wince and a wish that he was going anywhere but where he needed to go.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Of course Will was the only one in the infirmary when they arrived; that was just the kind of day that Nico was having. 

“Will!” Sophie shrieked as she dragged the son of Hades through the door. “Mr. di Angelo’s arm needs stitches!” 

The raven could see the older blonde’s shoulders literally tense at the sound of Nico’s name before he turned to face them. Nico couldn’t help drinking in his features as Will’s eyes immediately settled on his arm. 

“What happened?” The medic asked calmly as he motioned them to an empty cot in the back of the infirmary. Sophie started babbling something about Hermes kids trying to kill her and Nico appearing out of nowhere, but the son of Hades barely listened. Instead he just watched Will cut away his blood drenched sleeve and begin dabbing a cotton ball coated in nectar at the edges of the cut. In the heat of battle when Will had treated him Nico had never had a chance to watch the process fully; to enjoy the healing touch of the son of Apollo as much as the pain would allow. 

“Sophie, go get Mr. di Angelo a square of Ambrosia from the cabinet.” Will instructed without looking away from where he was preparing to sew up the younger demigod’s wound. The little blonde rushed to obey him and once she was on the other side of the infirmary Will finally raised his eyes to Nico’s. The raven wanted to cradle his pale face and kiss away the dark circles under his love’s eyes, but instead he just ducked his head.

“I’m sorry. I know I’m the last person you want to see right now.” He muttered to his shoes. 

A moment later he heard Will sigh as he dropped down onto a stool and continued working. 

“Well you didn’t let my sister die just to make sure you could avoid me, so you’re not the _absolutely_ last person I want to see right now.” 

Nico swallowed as he felt Will’s touch ghost over his skin. 

“Will…about what I said before-” 

“It’s okay Nico.” Will interrupted calmly. “I understand. We don’t need to talk about it.” 

Nico opened his mouth to question him further but closed it as he felt the half numbed insertion of the needle into his skin. 

He was prevented from talking to the blonde further as a Will began singing a hymn under his breathe that invoked the power of his father in order to heal the raven’s wound. 

It was haunting and beautiful and made Nico half fall asleep as his wound was sewn shut with only the barest amount of pain. 

“Pay attention Sophie.” Will ordered between hymns as the little girl watched them with wide eyes. “You might be in charge of the infirmary one day. You have enough of a healing touch for it.” 

“I could do that?” The girl asked in hushed wonder. It made Will smile and that made Nico’s heart race.

“You can do anything Darling.” He assured her as he finished his work with a final cutting of thread. The sound of it woke Nico up from his daze as warm fingers slipped Ambrosia into his good hand. “Nibble on this for lunch and keep your arm dry. Then come to the infirmary in a few days to get the stitches taken out.” He instructed softly as he began cleaning up his supplies. 

The son of Hades sat frozen for a moment as he watched Will ignore him without a sliver of concern for him now that he was patched up. 

Normally the sunny teen would have inquired as to how much sleep he was getting and if he felt himself fading at all. But not a question left the blonde’s lips as he looked through Nico entirely. 

_I could never be important enough to deserve his attention._ Nico reminded himself. _No matter what I dream could be possible I could never be more than a patient to him._

He would have to let that hope disappear if he ever wanted to find any peace in his dreams. 

“You can go now.” Will reminded him as he turned to walk away without even sparing the raven a glance. Sophie chased after him with a thousand eager questions on her lips and the son of Hades was left to watch them disappear into another part of the infirmary with eyes that were a blink away from tears. 

“Goodbye.” He breathed into the now empty room and to the hope of a waking world where Will Solace would ever want him.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Nico awoke in his dream that night it was to a blazing fire and a beaming Will Solace. Before Nico could utter a single word he was embraced by scorching arms. 

“You saved Sophie.” Will breathed into his ear as he squeezed the raven tighter. “You stupidly wonderful fool.” He praised. 

Nico let himself be embraced. Let the warmth of the Will of his dreams chase away the memories of how cold the real Will had been that day. 

“Of course.” The raven ended up admitting against golden curls. “How could I have ever done anything less for someone you love?” 

Dream Will pulled back and flashed a flushed smile that made Nico ache with how much he loved him. 

“You are amazing Nico di Angelo.” The blonde praised before looking down at Nico’s wound. “Oh Sunshine.” He breathed as he cradled the Italian’s arm. Nico stopped breathing entirely as the son of Apollo pressed his lips to the bandage with the tenderest touch that Nico had ever felt. 

The son of Apollo smiled against his skin before he looked up at Nico through his bangs with an adoring blush dusting over his cheeks. 

“You’re a dream come true.” 

The blonde said it so sincerely, so earnestly, that Nico could barely stop himself from crying. 

“This is a dream Will. It isn’t real.” He reminded the blonde with sorrow lacing every word; hoping they would explain what his heart was screaming. That if he had a dream world where Will Solace truly wanted him, he’d never want to wake up again. 

The teen looking up at him flashed him a rueful smile that highlighted the sadness that settled in his own eyes at Nico’s words. 

“I know this isn’t real.” He confessed with a quiver in his own voice. “But can we have it anyway? Just here….just for a little while? He pleaded. Nico trembled at the words and touch and emotions surging around inside him like a storm at sea. 

“I want to Will. The Gods know I want to. But it’s going to hurt so much in the end.” He admitted with tears in his throat. 

The ‘when I wake up’ went unsaid, but was clearly understood by the teen in front of him. 

“Then tell me to stop.” Will begged between them; eyes wet with tears. “Tell me to stop and I will Nico. I’ll let go and leave and you won’t ever have to see me here again.” He vowed. “I can’t let go otherwise. I want this too much.” 

It was the pain in those words that eventually broke him. That made Nico decide what he was going to do. 

“Make me forget.” He finally pleaded as his hands reached out to grasp Will’s top. “Make me forget that this is just a dream.” 

Will raised his hands to cradle Nico’s face between his palms as the raven closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. He looped his arms around the blonde’s neck and breathed the next words heatedly against Will’s skin. 

“Make it feel real.” 

Will made a soft suffering sound in the back of his throat before lunging forward and kissing him. Nico clung to him with all his strength as he tried to memorize exactly what this felt like. To imprinting this on his very soul so deeply that he’d be able to recall it long after Clovis’s charm had lost its power. 

He didn’t let even a breath of space exist between them as he crushed his mouth against Will’s with none of the gentleness he’d always expected of his first kiss. Because this kiss wasn’t a promise of the start of something like most first kisses were; no, it was an apology. A regretless request for forgiveness for this not being everything a first kiss should be. 

“Nico.” Will panted against his mouth, licking at his lips in hopes of deepening their kiss. Nico let him for a moment before leaning backward until his back was to the tree and Will’s legs were on either side of his. 

When they settled Will reconnect their mouths with a throaty moan as Nico relooped his arms around his neck. The desperate tightness of his grip must have hurt, but Will didn’t flinch away from it. Instead he just pulled back as far as he could and littered Nico’s neck with kisses. “At the campfire.” He panted against olive skin. “I picked your seat so I could see you. So I could see you better than anyone else.” He admitted. “Your eyes by firelight, your silhouette behind the smoke and shadows, I thought I’d go mad wanting to reach out to you.” He confessed. 

Nico turned his head to offer Will more skin before uttering his own hushed confession. “I pretend you sing for me. That no one else is there except the two of us and when the last song is over you’re going to take my hand like you did when you first led me to the campfire.” Nico grabbed a handful of Will’s curls and angled their lips together for another kiss even as sorrow swelled in his chest at the memory. 

“I didn’t want to let go.” He admitted. 

Will leaned back to look at him as Nico’s arms fell to the blonde’s waist. Will reached out to wrap his own arms around the raven’s neck and pull him close enough for their foreheads to meet. 

“I never sang before you sat at the fire, not with a voice like mine.” Will told him. “But I thought it might make you smile………….and it did, so I just never stopped.” He confessed. 

Sincerity and affection dripped off every word that left the blonde’s lips and it tore at the frayed edges of Nico’s heart. He knew the real Will Solace never looked at him from across the fire; never sang for him like the raven had always wanted him to. 

It was all too much of a lie for Nico to swallow anymore. Too wonderful to even pretend that it could ever be real. This time Nico couldn’t stop his tears from falling. “You’re just telling me what I want to hear. Doing what I want you to do.….” He wept. 

“No.” Will protested “I’m the one being selfish, using you like this, taking what I have no right to even ask for.” 

The son of Apollo ran his hands up and down Nico’s side as the raven buried his face against his shoulder and cried. 

The son of Hades wanted this comfort, this contact and warmth, but knowing it wouldn’t be his to keep turned every touch bittersweet. Because this could never be real. 

Even if his feelings were. 

“Don’t cry.” Will begged. “Please don’t cry. What can I do Nico?” He pleaded. 

It just made Nico cry harder into his love’s orange top. He wasn’t used to touch or comfort anymore and he didn’t want to get used to it again only to have it taken away.

“You’re gonna leave.” He sobbed against sun kissed skin as he remembered Clovis’s warning about how the charm would one day fade. “You’ll leave and I’ll be alone again.” 

“No.” Will promised. “No, I’m not going anywhere.” 

The lie scalded his skin and made Nico as angry as he was hurt. It was in anger that Nico kissed him, all his hurt, all his hunger, bleeding into it as tears trailed down his face. He bit at those lips that dared to whisper such sweet lies to him and clawed at those arms that dared hold him so tightly. 

He wanted Will to hurt like he hurt. To make the blonde bleed like his heart bled. 

And Will took it. 

He pressed back against Nico’s bruising kisses and pulled his clawing hands closer despite their intent. Will kissed him and held him like there was nothing Nico could possibly do that he wouldn’t welcome. The very thought drained the fight right out of Nico as he felt himself collapse into Will’s embrace. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered when he finally caught his breath. 

Will ran soothing fingers down his spine and up again until Nico was breathing normally. As soon as he was Will pressed him back the small distance against the tree that he could and brought his arms up to cradle the raven’s face again. 

“Dream with me.” He requested so quietly. “Dream with me and forget that anything exists but this……Let me have you for as long as I can.” 

Nico sniffled as he looked into begging blue eyes. “Promise me.” He rasped hoarsely. “Promise me you’ll be here tomorrow. I know better than to ask for longer, but please, just tomorrow at least.” 

Will’s smile softened at that; his own heartbreak evident in his eyes. “I promise Nico.” 

The raven relaxed at the vow and let himself be pulled forward into Will’s lap without a struggle. It seemed like it was nothing for the blonde to rearrange them so that Nico’s back was to his chest and their legs were spread out in front of them.

The raven shuddered at the feel of Will’s lips placing slow lingering kisses on the back of his neck; trembled at the feel of scorching arms wrapping around him. 

“Will.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Could you sing for me?” He requested. Nico could feel the blonde’s nod against his skin, so he let his head fall back and his eyes close. 

Will sang lowly between them; a song half lullaby and half lament as it was breathed against his skin. The words were ancient Greek and Nico smiled at how easily his mind translated them. 

It was about Hyacinthus, a lover lost to Apollo back when the Gods were more freely able to walk the earth and be worshipped. It told of youth’s death and Apollo’s unending grief for the loss of him. How in his mourning the god of the sun had created a flower to bear his love’s name and memory for as long as the Gods ruled over the mortal realm. 

The song was sung as though it were meant to be told as a bedtime story to children rather than adults and that made it all the sweeter to hear Will share it with him.

The song was haunting and heartfelt and when the last lyric left Will’s lips he closed it with a kiss to the side of Nico’s neck.

“That was beautiful.” The raven praised. 

Will gave a low laugh as his lips continued to brush against olive skin. 

“The only thing I can sing decently other than hymns is lullabies and that’s one that my father sang to me when I was little. It’s one of the few memories I have of him from when I was younger.” 

Will let out a slightly shaky breath at the memory and the emotions behind it before continuing. 

“Now I sing it to my siblings before bed. It helps them sleep.” 

Nico turned to let his head rest on Will’s shoulder before speaking. 

“I forget how lucky I am sometimes; to be able to see my father so often. I know most demigods only get to meet their godly parent a handful of times in their entire lives. Some weren’t even ever claimed before Percy made his deal with the gods.” 

Nico smiled against Will’s neck as the blonde tightened his grip.

“I could never ask something like that of Apollo. Even if I could I would want him to spend time with my siblings more than me. Elio hasn’t even met our father yet.” He admitted with more resignation that bitterness. 

“Your siblings are lucky that they have you Will. You take such good care of them. More than you take care of yourself most of the time………..You deserve to be taken care of too you know….It’s okay to ask for help…It’s okay to be a little selfish.” 

Will sighed against his nape and Nico could feel the tremor in his voice as he spoke. 

“In the darkest most selfish place in my heart Nico, if I was offered anything the Gods could grant me, I would ask for this……..I would ask for you.” 

The sting of the lie still settled lowly in Nico’s gut, but he ignored it as best he could. 

His dream world was giving him everything he could ever ask for. An affectionate Will Solace wrapped around him, whispers of want kissed against his skin and the promise that he would have this again tomorrow. That his nights would no longer be plagued with terrors while the charm around his neck still glowed. 

They sat together in silence like that until the sun flared in the distance and Nico awoke alone in his bed; a phantom feeling of warmth still wrapped around him.


End file.
